


Hunting The Shadows

by MedicKitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicKitty/pseuds/MedicKitty
Summary: (Gore warning and I don't own anything but my OCs) She's a massive warrior with an unknown past. She's hunting the truth without a clue of what she'll find. But she's in far greater danger than she thought...After all, Megatron is after her now...but why?





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze blew gently through the meadow's tall grass, mountains and a forest farther back. The black night sky was lit by a full moon shining down, casting eerie shadows wherever the light couldn't reach. The crickets chirped softly in the background of the early summer night where it seemed as though nothing could break the quiet.

But the metallic form did when it rustled the grass. The moonlight shone softly on the obsidian-colored machine as it moved. Glowing red optics slitted as the massive cat-shaped creature stopped pacing and panted. She knew the time was near and she needed to get to the rendevous with the Autobots or the precious cargo she carried wouldn't make it. She flinched as a wave of pain washed over her, paralyzing her momentarily.

Once it was over, she took off sprinting as fast as she could, hydraulics pumping hard and her spark racing. Another wave of pain washed over her as she ran, causing her to stumble slightly, but she didn't stop moving. She only needed to make it to the old Military base!

An energon-curdling scream broke the night as she collapsed in mid-sprint near the front gates, N.E.S.T. soldiers rushing to get the bots and other things ready for her. But they had to dart out of the way to avoid being crushed by Ratchet and Jolt as they ran out to assist, others following as well. Another scream pierced the air as agony wracked the black femme's body.

Curses were swung left and right as Ratchet rushed to her side, knowing she was well on her way. "Slag it! Hold on a little while longer please Shadow!" he growled harshly, hurrying to prep her for the delivery.

Another piercing wail split the night sky as she thrashed in pain, lines blurring in her vision. She wasn't seeing clearly anymore but she didn't care. She needed to make she held on long enough for her sparkling to be delivered. She gave another but much weaker scream, because she was bleeding internally too fast. With a few more minutes and a good shove, the massive sparkling was born...but at the cost of her carrier. The black femme stopped moving altogether, her optics going offline.

Hope gave its first cry though as a piercing femme's wail of a first breath...


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later...

The massive black cat -shaped femme sat in the woods, her spark signature cloaked as she spied on the few Decepticons in the mine. She had the back legs, tail, ears and claws of a cat but the metallic dragon wings of a Predacon. Her blood red optics narrowed to slits as she laid her ears back and snarled, baring her fangs, smoke coming from the smokestacks from between her shoulderblades.

A roar rang out thunderously as she leaped out of hiding, her muscles bunching together as she leapt forward onto a massive Con, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. Her mistake being that it was Megatron. The massive gray mech ripped her off and flung her back into the trees, a snarl on his lips.

"So the Autobots sent you? Ha, as though your a threat. You couldn't beat me if you tried youngling!" He snarled as he brought out his sword and charged her.

The black femme launched herself up from the ground, a war-hammer in each hand. She swung them one after another as she collided with the Decepticon leader harshly, him smashing his fist into her face as he brought his great-sword out to counter her weapons. The weapons clashed together harshly as feral burning sensation washed over her. Her Berserker mode was unlocking for the first time and she was reverting a feral state of mind.

With a roar, she lashed out with her razor-sharp claws at Megatron, only to be blasted aside by one Barricade's maces. She rolled to a stop and growled angrily, flicking her wings open and shooting forward with a wing-propelled boost at the con leader. Starscream and Barricade charged her and laid out several lines across her sides as she shot her shoulder cannons, only to them ripped right off her shoulders by Megatron as he jumped back into the fight. Holes and gashes started to open up across her body as they wrecked her armor. A scream of rage escaped her as she lashed out with claws and teeth, black smoke pouring out of her smokestacks in clouds. 

Barricade grabbed a hold of her wings and pulled back on them, getting a pained scream from her as she stopped moving. Megatron grabbed her by her chin and turned her head this and that. "Hmm, you would be a suitable warrior in my army, you know. Strong, mean, and a femme? A new warrior and a bigger army? Yes, I will have you." he rumbled darkly.

A chill managed to run through her as he said those words, knowing he meant to use her as a broodmare. Rage roared even hotter in her spark and she lashed out, catching Barricade upside the head alongside loosening his hands on her wings. She raked her claws and teeth down Megatron's chest as she lunged for his throat. But the Decepticon leader swung out and four claws marks appeared over her left eye, tearing a scream of agony from her as she stumbled away in pain.

Starscream and Barricade closed in quickly on her, ready to kill her, but the sound of several transformations and guns heating up caught the three cons attention. Ironhide, Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were there. And not a one of them looked happy.

"Back away Megatron." Optimus called out.

"What are you gonna do Prime if I don't? Cry about it?" Megatron laughed darkly in reply.

He was stopped short by the shots the bots started firing and the twins charging in. He had no time for such antics. He had seen what he needed to see and his decoy had worked. That was all that mattered. "Soundwave, get me a bridge." he said over the coms to his third-in-command.

A purplish-blue vortex opened and the three Decepticons dashed inside and it closed behind them quickly. The Autobots turned to face the curled up black warrior on the ground, who hissed in anger and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Energon leaked from the multiple gashes and holes in her heavy armor, running into larger stream streaking her body. She knew her left optic was done for, she'd be blind in it for goo and she knew Ratchet didn't have the materials to even restore a little sight to it. She uncurled from where she laid on the ground with Ratchet and Jolt's help.

A growl rumbled in her deep chest as she pulled her hand away from her face. The gasps from the twins told her all she needed to know and she was definitely not happy.

She heaved her heavily armored black body up, energon running in streams down her body from the throbbing blast holes and claw marks. She snarled angrily as she walked through the bridge the others had come through as they followed behind her. The other Autobots scattered to continue their duties as Ratchet steered her towards the Med-Bay as she tried to go to her room.

He hefted a wrench threateningly when she glared at him. "You know how this can go, Huntress. Either you go to the Med-bay or you get hit with a wrench for ignoring me."

Huntress crossed her muscular arms and gave a 'Try me' look to the medic. And she instantly regretted it when he chucked that damned tool at her head. She snarled at him and entered the Med-bay instead.

It took half an hour before Ratchet was finished with her injuries. When he shooed her out, she merely growled at him as she left. She wanted to know how she had been beaten so easily by that Decepticon. None had truly bested her before but to be half-blind now on top of that? It severely slagged her off. She huffed as she transformed down into a beautiful big black GMC Topkick C4500, the engine idling loudly as she sat for a moment. With a roar of her engine, the turbos whining as she took off, black marks left on the floor of the base as she tore through the open cliff-side door.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon sun shone on her black body as she sped along the empty highway, her massive V8 engine roaring thunderouly, echoing against the canyon walls. Dust from the old road flew up behind her as she moved swiftly on her path, thoughts and feelings running rampant through her processor and spark, her engine roaring angrily as she got more confused. Thoughts of who her missing creators could be and why they weren't there for her shook her mind the most. That and why she had red optics confused her greatly as well. What if one of her creators had been a Decepticon? If so, who was it? Why?

A spark-wracking pain erupted through her body out of the blue, forcing her to transform hard and fast, slamming her massive fists into the ground, falling to her knees as it pulsed and throbbed painfully. After a moment it faded away, but it left a part of her spark empty as though she had just permanently lost something, but what had she lost?

A body dropped onto the ground before her trembling form, a malevolent laugh following after. She raised her head and saw the body of a stream-lined blue mech before her, covered in energon, a hole in his chest. She raised her optics to see Megatron.

She growled as she realized who had been killed. Blurr, her best friend in the whole world, her brother-in-arms, her sibling. She bared her fangs and roared, jaws open wide to reveal the razor-sharp fangs within. Her red optics narrowed and her ears laid back as the hydraulics in her body hissed, her body bunching up for a lunging attack. Smoke poured out of the silver smokestacks on her shoulders, draconic wings flaring out threateningly as she leapt at the massive gray mech angrily.

He chuckled and charged in, smashing a fist into her side, getting a hold of her smokestack and crushing it. She screamed in agony at the metal being squeezed and deformed, but she still sunk her teeth into his shoulder and ripped away a chunk of corded wires, tubes, and metal. Another hit ripped her away from her attack and tossed her into a canyon wall. Snarling, Huntress got back up, her claws splayed out and armor raising up slightly in anger. Something in her processor snapped and her berserker mode came out in full force, powering her body in its next attacks.

Unknown to her and Megatron, yhe twin Gladiators, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were stopped in slight amazement at the sight of the black-armored femme taking on Megatron, yet again! Sideswipe started recording it as the massively-built femme collided with the gray Decepticon leader.

Claws split her chest armor open, energon spilling out in streams as she struck back, her curved claws hooking into the seems of his armor and yanking back, leaving shredded pieces behind, weakened for the next attack. She quickly jumped away, taking damage when he clawed her ears as she moved. The mech pulled his cannon out and fired a couple blasts at Huntress. One of the two shots nicked her already damaged chest armor, burning it with the plasma. She clutched at her chest, her legs in a steady stance as she panted in pain.

Megatron laughed as he started slowly walking up to the injured berserker. "So, you think you can injure me and get away with it?" He looked at Blurr's body and then back at Huntress, smirking. "I don't think so. I've already hunted one of your companions. Now I'm going to hunt the rest of them down...starting with you!"

Huntress snarled and flared her wings out, jerking her body out of his grip, breaking her other smokestack in half, her tail out of place, and a piece of armor covering her spark chamber was torn away as well. She opened her jaws and gave a roar that shouldn't have come from her body at all. It was the roar of a Predacon facing off against another, challengingly defiant of the death sure to come at the hands of this mech.

He snarled back at the black-armored berserker and smashed his burly fists into her face and chest. A cry of excruciating agony rang out as the pain registered. But she didn't stop. She smashed her head into the mech's head and followed up with two fistfuls of armor-shredding claws to his chest, the arm cannons popping out of place and spinning up for a shot. 

But a single shot from the unseen Decepticon medic, Knockout, put her out of the living world and into the realm of stasis.


	5. Chapter 5

"...She's Shadowhunter's sparkling..."

"...She's ready for Shockwave's procedure now..."

Huntress could hear the voices flit in and out of her audios at times before she passed out into full darkness again. She woke up fully a few hours later to immense pain as something sharp sliced into her abdomen, enraging her greatly but incurring her wrath as well.

The massive black femme roared out in rage and pain, her nose catching no scent of her pack, telling her she was in enemy territory. She snarled and slammed her body weight against the restraints, snapping them easily as though they were string. Yells of surprise and panic rang out as multiple mechs moved to contain the warrior in the lab.

The female wasted no time in dropping to all fours, her claws unsheathing as she flared her wings out in an intimidating pose of threat. Her red optics burned with a bright bloodlust as she snarled, her fangs glistening with the blue energon she drew from the several drones she killed. Another chest-rumbling roar echoed out as she swung out at the mechs coming after her. Shockwave burst through the doors, his one yellow optic glowing emotionlessly.

"Stop, this is illogical!' he raised his voice, catching the mechs and the femme's attention.

Probably not the mech's brightest idea to catch the Huntress's attention. She snarled and puffed her armor up as she circled him threateningly, looking for weaknesses. She was seeing a heavily armored mech with few weaknesses besides his single optic and she didn't like how outnumbered she was at this point.

"Why should I?" she snarled, her deep voice dark with anger, repaired tail flicking back and forth anxiously.

"Experiments should not fight. It is Illogical." He replied back, getting on the femme's nerves. She only snarled in reply, her tail lashing angrily forcing the spikes to unsheathe.

"No."

That single word caused the scientist to stiffen up in rarely shown anger. "Leave her and I alone and retrieve Knockout and Breakdown for the next procedure." The other mechs left swiftly not wanting to be caught up in the mech's clutches.

The called-for medic and his assistant walked in on a mexican standoff without the guns, but with optics. The two medics admired the power of the warrior momentarily before approaching Shockwave. "You called?" Knockout rumbled with a bit of a snobbish air like the noble he once was.

Shockwave nodded and spoke up. "Begin Operation: Predacon Restoration." The medic's optics widened as he nodded wordlessly.

The broad-shouldered cat warrior jerked as though she'd been uppercuted. They were going to make a Predacon out of her?! She growled and backed away from the three mechs, her slitted red optics burning with hatred.

"You mean she's the Predacon child we're looking for?!" the vain red mech yelped in surprise, his friend merely cracking his knuckles ready to tangle with the shadowy femme.

"Yes." That was all that was said before Shockwave brought out a tranquilizer dose fit for Megatron. "Get her."


	6. Chapter 6

Restoring a Predacon...from me?! 

I was confused and angry at this point. I was in Shockwave's lab, with the mad mech himself with a hammer-happy brute and a saw-wielding narcissist! What the frag next? Unicron really being a pink tutu-wearing ballet dancer who's got a pole up his aft? I narrowed my red optics threateningly as the massive purple mech aproached me with Knockout and Breakdown. A growl rumbled in my chassis, rattling my chest plates angrily.

In the blink of an optic, Shockwave lunged at me and jammed the large syringe into my neck, piercing one of the energon lines there. A roar of pain escaped my jaws as I tensed in reaction, my whole body vibrating in rage and pain. It felt like I was freezing up, my hydraulics wouldn't move, my struts and servos frozen. The paralysis poison worked its magic on my body but certainly not my mind as I was wide awake for the next thing he did to me. All three mechs worked to move my bulky body to the cage I hadn't noticed in the corner.

They slammed the door shut to let the changes occur, observing as the serum they injected while I was in stasis, did its work. I felt the first shift occur, feeling like it tore my insides apart, ripping a scream of extreme agony from my jaws, my head thrown back and eyes blazing. The plates along my back started shifting as well, becoming more ridged and spiky, my legs and arms following soon after with my struts snapping and breaking sickeningly slowly. They started growing thicker for added strength, forcing my armor plating and protoform to shatter apart, grow, and come back together again painfully. My smokestacks and wings started breaking apart and morphing into my armor to reinforce it and my tail was thicker for hitting power, my claws literal knives all on their own now. I was still my size of 28 feet high, but I was thicker and heavier built like a tank.

Hours later, the transformation completed itself, with me fragged off and exhausted. I was disturbed by the fact that they took my wings away from me and horror crept through me at what this meant for my fighting abilities and my alt mode. I tried transforming and I felt my body refusing to shift at all anymore.

And my reaction? Cause any and all chaos that I can until I'm brought down, like the wrecker I was raised to be. I roared and slammed my broad shoulders into the side of the cage, denting the bars outward. I backed up and rammed it again, doing this several times before the bars gave way and a very fragged off tank of a femme was after them. The three mechs started firing their weapons trying to deter me, but no such luck for them.

I lunged forward with a snarl, my fangs shining cruely as they ripped through Breakdown's shoulder plating and strut, blue energon staining them and dripping off my muzzle as i swiped out with claws at the vain medic viciously. I leaped out of the room before the mechs could get over their shock and actually do something about me. I moved quickly to the back of the ship where the Cons kept their bridging station. The alarms in the ship were going off and vehicons were pouring out into the halls, desperately trying to stop me.

I snarled and lashed out with my claws, taking heads off as I moved past them, charging down the halls like an angry bull. I was spattered in energon when I reached the bridge and set the coordinates in for a random location in the Arizona desert. The bridge spun up and I left a grenade jammed in the console before I ran through out to the other side, out into the sand. The bridge closed with an explosion and I laughed darkly as I took off on all fours, claws digging into the sand and pushing me forward in leaps and bounds.


End file.
